


Love Triangles

by leilovebot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi, Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilovebot/pseuds/leilovebot
Summary: uh shit bro idk what the summary is but there's gonna be tons of little stories for each chapter





	Love Triangles

Sunju yawned as she crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head in them, sighing. Korra poked her, "dude," she poked her again, then her side, then her thigh. Sunju giggled, she smiled and looked at her study partner and stared for a minute or two. Why was she staring at Korra for so long? Shit… She liked her, not just a small crush, they've been together since kindergarten and Sunju had never lost her feelings. Although it doesn't affect their friendship, it affects Sunju quite a bit. Korra didn't seem to notice. "Look, I'm resting my brain, okay? This beautiful brain is full of all kinds of… stuff," Sunju smiled. Korra giggled and reached over Sunju to grab a textbook and started working on the homework again. Sunju huffed and sat up, grabbing her pencil as she rested her head on Korra's shoulder and read the pages. She began to read the questions on the paper and started to write. And god was her handwriting bad, even her fifth-grade teacher said something about it. Korra hummed, her eyes slipped from the words on the pages and looked at Sunju focused on her homework, Sunju huffed as she put a group of hair behind her ear. It fell out again. Korra found this cute and grabbed a hair clip, clipping Sunju's hair out her way. "You're welcome."

  Sunju looked at Korra and smiled, taking her pencil and erased something from her paper, sighing. "This is BORING," Sunju groaned, leaning back into her chair. Korra just watched her, watched her fall too. Sunju screamed, falling against the chair that fell against the floor. She laughed, her hands rubbing her eyes. "You're the dumbest person on the planet, y'know?" Korra smiled, her eyes falling from Sunju's face to her books. She hummed, grabbing a small notebook on the other side of Sunju (that wasn't facing Korra sorry I'm bad at directions n shit.) "What's this?" she waved it in the air so Sunju, who was still on the ground, could see it. Her eyes shot up. "Uh, don't read that man!" She scrambled up, trying to take it away from her. Korra laughed, "no way! After saying don't read that I wanna know!" 

"This is bullying!" Sunju cried out, laughing as well. She still tried to reach for it, only to fall against Korra and make her fall onto the floor just like  _ someone  _ did. They laughed, Korra's cheeks flaring up as her grip on the book loosened. Sunju took the chance and grabbed it, tossing it on the desk. "Hey!" Korra pouted, "I was gonna read that, y’know?" 

"Yeah, I knew," Sunju smiled and got off Korra, flipping and laying beside her. They stared at the ceiling for a while, Korra not noticing that after 20 seconds Sunju's eyes landed on her. "You're looking at me Ju," Korra smiled, turning her head to Sunju. And did she stare, stare right into her eyes, smiling. God was she in shit. See, Korra had always had her eyes on someone else. I mean, she's dating that other girl. Of course, she loves her, loves her relationship with her! It couldn't get any better, she wouldn't have it any other way. But, apparently, her feelings for her childhood best friend couldn't and wouldn't go away, they refused. It was like she couldn't stop herself from what she was about to do next. "Hey, Ju.." She spoke softly, a whisper even.

"Mm?"  _ 'Ju'  _ hummed, her bangs leaning in on one side. 

Korra smiled, wiping her bangs up out her eyes. She leaned in, their noses touching, foreheads facing each other. Sunju could hear her heart beating out her throat, it was like she couldn't breathe. She could hear everything Korra was doing. "Korra..?" she mumbled. Sunju soon felt her lips being pressed against another pair, she backed away, staring into Korra's eyes. They both knew there was absolutely no going back (I mean there is u literally stand up and skrt but ok.) Korra immediately grabbed onto Sunju's waist, pulling her in and kissed her again. Sunju couldn't help but kiss her back, her hand trailing up Korra's shoulder and into her hair. Fuck, they felt like they couldn't breathe. Soft moans escaped their mouths until Sunju forcefully pulled away, she took a deep breath and scooted away. "Korra I…" She stood up, grabbing her sweater. "I have to go," she ran out the room, Korra yelling out for her.  _ Fuck.  _

 

Sunju took a deep breath, the second, second period was over, here comes third. Fuck, what was she going to do? She kissed a girl who's dating another girl, oh man is she  _ royally fucked.  _ "Ju!" She heard another girl's voice in the back of her mind.. or coming from the back of her. "Juuuu?" 

"Huh?" She snapped out her thoughts, looking beside her to see Alio's face close by her own. She faked a smile. "Hey, Alio, what's up?" 

"I dunno, you just looked.. lonely," she pouted.

Sunju showed a real smile this time. Her and Alio had dated before, it ended on a good note. They couldn't focus on school and them, so they stayed best friends. Although it was on a good note, Sunju didn't seem to lose her feelings for Alio. And it seemed like a perfect plot for a drama since Alio is the very girl Korra is dating and feels so complete with. "Hey... There's a tear in your eye," Alio used her thumb and wiped the tear from her cheek, "are you okay?" She grabbed Sunju's hand and pulled her out her seat, pulling her into the hallway, walking with her into the bathroom. "What happened? Who hurt you?! I'll tear that girl ap-" she started, feeling Sunju's lips press against hers. It was almost like Alio forgot the feelings she had for Sunju, but we all know she couldn't. She couldn't let her feelings go, even at night when she convinced herself she loved Korra, not Sunju and Korra. 

  Sunju pulled away, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Sunju's hands weakened and let go of Alio's hands. She quickly ran out of the bathroom. Alio didn't know what to do, she was in shock, "Ju…?" 

Alio quickly composed herself, staring at herself in the dirty ass girl's bathroom mirror and sighed. "Oh fuck…" 

She walked out, hands in her pocket as Korra was coming down the hall. Korra smiled, her eyes glowing as she walked faster to Alio. "Hey, baby!" Alio looked up and over at Korra, her worried expression slightly warming up to her girlfriend. "Hey baby…" she sighed, their hands gravitating towards one another as they held hands. "I have news... I guess?" 

"Oh really?" Korra's heart fastened, the guilt was overcoming her and she didn't know what to do. Did she know? Did Sunju tell her what happened yesterday? Oh, what if she's gonna break up with her? She huffed, "I think I do too." 

"Let's just skip then," Alio smiled, "come on," she took one of her hands and pulled her down the hall. Doors were everywhere around the building, no guards, sometimes janitors but they didn't give a shit. It was the senior year, end of it really, either you skipped classes or stayed for the boring same old same old lectures. Alio and Korra quickly ran out through one of the doors, skipping a janitor. They held hands and ran off the campus, stopping at Alio's apartment (it was near the school, so they would always run there.) Alio unlocked her door, swinging her door open as she kicked off her shoes and took a deep breath in. Korra did the same and closed her door behind her. "So what's the news?" Korra stood behind her, hands in her sweatshirt. 

Alio looked at her. "Didn't you have something to say too? Why don't you go first?" 

"Ah no, you go first." 

"No, you go first!" Alio huffed, pouting. 

"No, denied." 

"Ok, then I'm not going." 

"Fine…" Korra looked at the ground,  _ oh fuck.  _ "I kissed Ju yesterday--" 

"Ju kissed me--" 

What just happened? Did they really just speak, like, at once? 

"Wait," Alio spoke, "what did you do?!"

"I-- I kissed her." Korra gulped, feeling tears develop into her eyes.

(was she prettier than me?? no!! liar!! liar!!) 

"Look I… fuck. Oh fuck," Korra wiped her tears, "I don't know why I did that. It just… I," Korra stared at Alio, tears developing in her eyes as well. 

"You like her, don't you?" 

Korra was silent, she looked at the floor, then the picture of her and Alio on the wall, then the small picture beside that one of Sunju winning an art contest. Alio was a mom, we swore. "I do." 

The room went dead silent. Korra looked down, she walked to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands. "Fuck. I like her, but I love you. I love you so fucking much. I never lied about that, I never will. When I told you back in tenth grade that I wanted to spend how long with you, that I would always be with you. I didn't lie." She was looking up by now. 

Alio was in front of her, tears running down her cheeks, down her chin and dripping down onto her shirt. She looked at Korra and sat down, not speaking. 

"I've known Sunju one year longer than you, but that doesn't change anything," Korra looked at Alio. 

"Can you talk about her?" Alio spoke up, still not facing Korra. 

"I," Korra gulped, "I guess… Seeing her smile?" Korra smiled, so did Alio. "Seeing her smile whenever she did something small and always hype herself up. She's different, really different. She'll laugh at anything, do anything, and it would always make me smile with her."

"Me too," Alio commented. 

"Whenever she saw someone in the halls or bathroom crying I knew she would do something and try to help them, even if it meant getting herself in trouble or getting herself hurt," Korra looked at the photo of Sunju again, "she always kept a smile on her face." 

"Don't forget she's the loudest person ever, like in the whole school. In every class, every year," Alio giggled. "She just doesn't know how to shut up, she said it herself anyway." 

"It just… Yumi told me, that Ju had feelings for me. She couldn't hold that secret any longer and promised to do something about it. I guess that's when I realized I had… fallen for her too." 

"In love? Yeah, me too," Alio confessed, she looked at Korra. "I think it was the junior year. It was our one year anniversary and Sunju came running into class since we weren't in any classes together. She always did that too, she would always visit me in class beginning, middle when she "used the bathroom," or end," Alio started. 

"When she was dating that girl that was basically using her? Fuck I hated her." 

Alio nodded, "she brought her to visit me and I guess I got a little too jealous. The end of the day, she had joked about me liking her. I guess I shunned it off as a  _ "no way!"  _ type of thing, but I saw her eyes," Alio fumbled with her fingers, "shit every time we're together I see the pain in her eyes but she always hides it with a smile and dumb jokes to make us all laugh," Alio looked down, "she's good at hiding it, really good if she's been liking me since freshman year, even after we broke up." 

It went quiet. 

 

"What should we do Ali?" Korra mumbled, leaning back in the couch as she stared off. 

Alio glared at her, there was possibly only two choices and they weren't going with plan b. "Let's find her, kidnap her, and show her that we love her and we want her to stay with us forever!" Alio smiled. 

"That sounds uh…" Korra giggled, "let's just talk to her tomorrow." 

"Okay well, she better say yes to being in a poly relationship! Her lips are soft," Alio mumbled. Korra giggled. 

 

Sunju didn't know what to do, all she could do was lay in her bed and stare.  _ Okay so… I like two girls, they like each other and are dating. Then, I kiss one of them back and kiss the other one. Who am I? This is NOT a k-drama, Sunju.  _ She sighed, hugging her pillow as her phone dinged. She sighed one more time and checked it. "Oh, frickity frack dingle on a crack." 

 

**You have now been added to a group chat with korra o's and ali o's.**

 

**korra o's: sunju let's talk tomorrow okay**

**ali o's: ur in trouble missy**

**korra o's: ALIO SHUT UP SHE ISN'T GONNA COME THOTTY**

**ali o's: i'm doing the impression when her dad found out she smoked the w33d**

**sunju: yeah shut up ALIO >:( my dad also smokes now bully **

 

Sunju couldn't help but smile, she loved the two girls and she could only hope for the best tomorrow. 

 

Her phone dinged again. 

 

**korra o's: you're too precious**

**sunju: where is this going**

**korra o's: you pothead you**

**ali o's: it went there**

**sunju: the fact you even TRIED YOU CRACKHEAD**

**korra o's: I TOLD YOU IT WAS KOOL AID POWDER AND Y'ALL DARED ME TO DO IT.**

**sunju: whatever you say**

**sunju: CRACKHEAD**

 

Sunju smiled and put her phone down. "Sun! Time for dinner!" She heard her dad call as she jumped from her bed and down the stairs. She smiled at her mom's photo in the living room and the flowers around it. The mourn for her mother was still fresh, "hey momma." She said and skipped her way to the kitchen to her father.

 

"Juuuuuuu!" Alio called out from the hallway, Korra by her side and smiled. Sunju smiled back, she couldn't help but feel comfortable around the two, even after yesterday and the day before. She kicked up her book bag and walked over, Alio immediately grabbing her hand and smiling. "I didn't consent to skipping," Sunju smiled at Alio. Korra whispered into her ear, "you have now." She giggled and grabbed Alio's hand and ran out the door from yesterday. They didn't run to Alio's apartment this time, they ran up to a small bakery and coffee shop that was close. Korra smiled and held the door open for the two, even though Sunju was the tallest. They all levitated to the corner booth and scooted in, Korra and Alio sitting together as they put their hands in a business type way. "We kidnapped you and brought you here to--" Korra covered Alio's mouth and looked up at the waitress walking up. "Hi! Welcome to the coff-three!" She smiled gently at Sunju especially, "what would you girls like to drink?" 

"Ooo! Can I get a coffee but with soy and mocha, and extra sugar? Thank you!" Sunju smiled.

"Can I get apple juice?" Korra looked up. 

"Gimme some water!" Alio chirped. 

The waitress giggled and smiled, "three drinks coming right up!" She walked away. 

"I didn't like the way she looked at you," Alio whispered and pouted. 

"Why? She was cute," Sunju questioned. 

"Stop acting clueless, Ju. We both know why your here, at this very shop, in this very warm, tight, sticky, seat." Korra glared sarcastically.

Sunju giggled, "I don't though." 

"JuJu, we're here to ask you if you wanted to date us since you most obviously have feelings for the both of us!" Alio groaned. 

Sunju giggled, "I'm already married to Virgin Mary though, bro." She held up her hand and switched her ring to her ring finger. "Mary for life bro." 

"You know what," Korra stood up, her hand being pulled down by Sunju. "I'll be serious." 

"I--" 

"Your drinks," the waitress came back and set their drinks down. She left again. 

Sunju rolled her eyes, "I do. I do want to date the both of you," Sunju looked at the two of them, Alio speaking up. "But?" 

"No buts! There's nothing I want more than you two happy, and if it's with me then so be it," Sunju smiled warmly. "I always want you two to be happy, no matter what." She said as she grabbed a handful of sugar packs and started ripping them open, one by one pouring them into her coffee. Korra stared at her, "Ju you do not need that much sugar." 

"Quiet, I do. I crave the sweet grain, you see." 

They all laughed, talked, and smiled. Sharing the first day of many if this was gonna last. 

 

"Oh, Sunju!" Alio called for her before she walked off. "Come here again!" And Sunju walked back, waiting for what was gonna happen. She felt both of them kiss her cheeks, feeling her cheeks heat up and a smile forming on her face. "Y'all are gay," Sunju giggled. She leaned down and kissed the two girls nose's and walked off, waving at them. 

 

"Hey, paps!" She walked in her home, kicking her feet off. "Hey, Sun."

She smiled and waved at her mom's mourn and walked up to the stairs, taking her phone out. 

 

**korra o's: look ali that was one night i was drunk okay**

**ali o's: u can't deny it hippie u kissed a tree**

**sunju o's: i can confirm, she did indeed kiss that tree good**

**korra o's: i do not need my** **_girlfriends_ ** **bullying me for one night during freshman year when the SENIOR dared me to do it**

**ali o's: please u were happy too**

**sunju o's: so korra is a hippie now???**

**ali o's: yes**

**korra o's: NO**


End file.
